


Melodious Symphony

by aconstellationofmemories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraxus, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconstellationofmemories/pseuds/aconstellationofmemories
Summary: In which Laxus accompanies Mira in closing up. Nope, not because he was worried at all.Inspired by the prompt:Person B:*Kisses Person A's forehead*Person A:*frowns* You missedPerson B:...?Person A:*Leans forward and kisses Person B's lips*





	Melodious Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the honour of my first fic had to go to Miraxus! I love them so much. I wrote this a while back but delayed posting it.
> 
> Thank you to SweetMemories2606 on tumblr for nudging me to write and Unicornbeauty290 on tumblr for being my first ever reader! I love you girls!!

Mira hummed to a gentle melody as she wiped down the bar. At this hour of the night, the guild was deserted and for once, peacefully silent. Everyone else had retired to their own apartment a few hours ago to call it a day. Kinana would normally stay behind with Mira to assist her with closing up, but she left earlier for her dinner date with her boyfriend, Erik. Lisanna and Elfman hung out with the Raijinshuu, leaving her alone at the bar.

Tonight, it was just her. And that was fine by the barmaid.

She loved these nights when she had the guild all alone to herself. During those hours before she closed the guild, she could simply _be_. She wasn’t Mirajane the Barmaid or Mirajane the Listener. She was simply...Mirajane.

While cleaning up appeared to be a dreadful job to others, for her, it was a type of meditation. The barmaid relished in the monotonous action of purifying the area. She imagined the specks of dust and greasy stains as her unspoken doubts and worries, and the cloth acted as the solution which vanished their existence.

“Still here, demon?”

The gruff voice broke her humming and took her by surprise. Mira turned around with a startle, grasping the cloth in her hands. She was greeted by the sight of a tired Laxus on the other side of the bar. She swore the guy was talented in sneaking up on her; she wasn’t this unaware of her surroundings.

Feeling relieved it was just him and not an intruder, the barmaid burst into a bright smile. “Laxus! You returned. How long have you been standing there?”

The dark circles under his eyes did very little to affect his appearance. He had been gone for a few days and he still looked as handsome as ever. _Damn, it isn’t fair._ She wished _she_ looked this good when she was tired.

He placed his loyal duffel bag down and frowned at her failure to detect him. “Long enough to question your safety being alone this late.”

“My, my, are you doubting my abilities now, dragon?”

“I’m saying the old geezer would never give me a peace of mind if anything happened to you,” he said in his usual less than pleased tone.

_Is that really the reason?_ Mira smiled to herself; she knew better. She had a feeling Master knew, too.

Laxus sat on the stool. She served him his regular mug of ale instantly. He wasted no time to chug back the drink. “Why aren’t you home already?” he asked disapprovingly.

“Says the guy sitting in front of me,” she teased him.

He narrowed his eyes. “I just got back from a job.”

“And I haven’t finished mine.” She smirked before she explained. “Kinana left for a date with Erik this evening, so it was just me to tend the bar. A date! She must be so happy.”

Mira was genuinely excited for their relationship to blossom further. There were very few things in the world which competed with the beauty of love, in whatever form.

Laxus simply drank his ale, not bothering to give a response to the information.

“How was the job?” She opened up the guild’s logbook to fill in the necessary details to his S-class job request.

“The same.”

Let it be known the grumpy lightning dragon slayer wasn’t a man of many words.

“Now, now, I’m sure that’s not all.” The demon mage lifted her gaze from the book to urge him to go on.

Knowing it’d weaken his defences, she gave him her heart-melting Sorcerer Magazine smile. He sighed in exasperation, muttering something about _“cunning demon”_ under his breath. She blinked with feigned innocence.

“It was nothing to chase away a monster which terrorised the village,” he said. “The journey wore me out more than the job itself.” He sounded annoyed by something in particular.

_Ah_. She caught onto the unspoken words.

He must have suffered from his motion sickness on the train. God forbid Laxus would relinquish his pride to admit to his apparent weakness.

“You look like you barely slept a wink.”

“You’re not wrong, so save me the chatter, demon,” his said harshly.

Laxus closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he made himself comfortable on the stool. Although Mira doubted anything would be more comfortable than a bed in his present state.

But he was here, and she wasn’t going to deny him. Not when she wanted his company too.

So she made her movements as silent as possible as she finished up the last of her cleaning at the bar. When she was done, she walked into the office to make certain the guild’s paperwork were in order.

Mira was good at handling the details which people often overlooked. Tomorrow, the proper order would be messed up again, most of the damage no doubt caused by Natsu and Gray, and the whole tidying up process needed to be repeated.

People saw it as a chore. She saw herself as the glue holding everything else in place.

She came out from the office several minutes later. “Laxus, I’m done for to-“

She paused when she looked up and saw him sleeping in the same position as earlier. He wore the most peaceful expression she had ever seen on him, one that was scarcely present when he was awake. Laxus never let his guard down for anyone to see past the perpetual frown etched on his face or his infamous death stare. Her eyes softened at the rare sight.

_He must have been really tired._

Most people saw Laxus as a jerk. Mira didn’t deny he was one. However, she knew that there was more to him. Details which, again, other people tended to overlook. Not her.

She didn’t miss the little things when it came to Laxus. Like the slight worry which leaked into his voice when he questioned her safety, or when he hid a small smile behind his mug when she’d told him about Kinana going on a date.

Little details which disappeared within a blink of an eye. You wouldn’t even notice it was there if you didn’t catch it in time.

Careful to make her footsteps as quiet as possible, she walked over to where he was sitting. “I don’t miss the little things you do, Laxus,” she said softly. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head. One that hopefully spoke what she felt was overflowing in her heart for a guy who had redeemed himself already but wasn’t aware of it sometimes. _You are enough._

“You missed.”

His normally sombre voice had a teasing note to it.

_Wha-_

Before she could react, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden move he initiated. Laxus used his free hand to gently hold her chin, keeping her eyes fixed on him. For such rough hands, his touch was delicate.

His bourbon eyes seemed electric under the dim lights as he drank in the view before him, transfixed by her own cerulean depths. Being this up close to him, Mira could see the scratches on his cheek he must have gotten from his battle. She subconsciously lifted her hand to lightly brush her fingers against them. He stiffened for the fraction of a second before he leaned his cheek into her touch.

When she made no protest to move away, he closed the distance between them for a proper kiss this time on the lips. Mira froze for a few heartbeats before she melted into him, linking her hands around his neck, and reciprocated the kiss.

She was wrong. Kinana wasn’t the only one who had a date.

Not when a certain dragon seated himself at the bar every night, without fail, and accompanied her until she got home, all in the name of making sure she was safe.

Silence fell over the guild. There was no chatter, no more humming filled the walls, and yet it felt like a soft, melodious symphony was playing in the air.


End file.
